Bloodborne : Breeding Ground
by TiberiumSoul
Summary: A collection of intertwined oneshots featuring the Breeder, a monster from my two previous stories having interactions with the many women and OC's of the Bloodborne Universe I created within my two stories. Be warned that each chapter entry contains Explicit Sexual Content as well as Oviposition. Read at your own risk.
1. Flora : Sixteen Days

Sixteen days.

Flora Arkenmire's mission to The Nightmare was supposed to take seventy-two hours, tops. The extraction team waiting for her in the designated location would be long gone by now- she hoped. The alternative was worse. She had been here for sixteen days. Her boneash garb offered excellent protection from harm, and she had brought a standard three weeks of rations, but she had to admit she was starting to feel the pressure.

Flora had never been to any of the locations where fighting took place during the bad old days of the First World War, but she had seen the wartime recordings and heard testimony from her father. This was, if anything, worse.

Here and there, glimpses of what she could tell was Yharnam peeked through- ruined stonework, overgrown gardens, shattered statuary. Most of its surface, however, was covered in pulsing growth.

The fleshy mold that accompanied Breeder infestation was everywhere. At first, Flora had tried to keep from touching it. She had always been a fastidious person, and even in her boneash garb, it was too disgusting to countenance. But it was impossible. The mold had started out thick and, as she progressed towards her mission site, it became omnipresent.

The mission, She had been trying not to think about it, but there it was again. Choir Agents had been sent after other agents before- really, they were the natural choice when an agent went rogue and had to be taken down- but none had ever gotten close to Mairah Grimm.

Whatever the woman was now, she had been a Choir Agent once, and one of the most beloved by the people of the Healing Church and the Choir. She knew all of their tactics, all of their tricks, all of their standard procedures. At least, almost all, Flora hoped.

She had never met Grimm when she was still human. Part of her regretted that. It burned her that her PI was only ever going to be second-best at the Choir. She had read Grimm's file- the brunette had always been reckless, headstrong. Flora was nothing if not cool and collected. If it ever came down to it, woman to woman, her Ōkatana and Keeper powers against Grimm's considerable psychic abilities, she liked her chances. Too bad it was too late to test that hypothesis. Whatever Grimm was now was not a fair fight. Flora wasn't going to call her out, Marshal-style- she was going to bury her boneash Ōkatana right into the Breeder Queen' heart.

That was, at least, the theory.

Flora had been dropped in as part of a diversionary attack by a combined Choir/Hunter force. It rankled her to work with her Father's closest friends, people she hardly knew even as a child, but she had to respect their skills. They, like her were all skilled fighters but she was a hybrid and didn't fit in with either party of her parentage and in their presence, she felt herself retreating. It always amazed her that sharp witted Hunters like Nerim Brawnwen could fight the Breeders without discomfort. Didn't she know what they could do to her? The virtues of ignorance, she supposed. The Choir's brightest arcane users were, supposedly, projecting a psychic shroud that would keep Flora from being detected by the numerous Breeders that Grimm surrounded herself with after becoming their matriarch, not least Grimm herself. She wasn't sure if she trusted that, but she had to admit that they definitely wanted her mission to succeed.

That was then, though. She wasn't sure if they were even still trying. She had to assume they were. If they weren't, she was dead- it was only a matter of time. She had splattered a pair of Females on her way towards the central hive cluster and her traps had taken out numerous infant breeders and the hosts they emerged from, but there were always more of them. Flora wasn't going to be taken alive, though. In addition to her Ōkatana, she had an Albrecht Repeating Revolver given to her by her boyfriend Byron, and she knew that point-blank her armor wouldn't do a thing to stop a bullet.

Not a thing.

She picked her way carefully down a ridge of squirming pale orange flesh. At this point, the hellish landscapes were just another challenge. A river of multicolored ichor was just another river to cross. Her garb was masking her heat signature, and the Ghost Caryll Rune engraved into her forearm was doing an excellent job keeping her out of the way of the nearly omnipresent Breeders, the damned things were everywhere. They hunted like sharks, she recalled, sensing electrical impulses. Or echolocating, or something. Whatever they were doing, her boneash garb was keeping her nice and invisible.

Up ahead the landscape fell away into a deep cavern. Concentrating, she blinked up a torchglow map of the target region. This cave structure matched the one that, according to intelligence, served as the entrance to a large Breeder hive.

These tunnels crisscrossed the Nightmare and allowed the Breeders to move without exposing themselves to their prey- a necessity, ever since the joint operation to retake the Nightmare had begun months ago. Grimm herself supposedly used them, though she wasn't expected here. This was just to get Flora closer to the central cluster.

She wondered idly if she would be extracted after succeeding. The Breeders would surely be in disarray, and she could slip away. If she ran out of food before the others showed up, she was sure she could scavenge something. Parts of the Nightmare had to be uncorrupted. And if this was her last mission… well, so what? Her name would live on the Hall of Memory in the Choir forever. Not every Huntress could say that they swung the blade that murdered a species.

It was while pursuing this happy line of thought that Flora Arkenmire realized something had gone wrong. The corridor she was following dead-ended just fifty feet ahead of her. That wasn't right at all. She distinctly remembered seeing it continue into darkness when she first dropped down here. Yes- there, up ahead, a pulsing sphincter in the wall showed where it had closed off. She looked around behind her just in time to see a similar barrier squeeze itself shut.

Flora cursed. They had made her. The important thing now was not to panic. She had tools, she could cut through the wall and make it to the highlands, lose herself in the rocky scrubland…

The darkness hissed and resolved into a pair of glowing orange eyes. From the height and distance between the eyes, she estimated it was a mid-size male. Bad news- her repeater had bullets that were made for taking out heavy targets. With a sigh fire began to dance in the palm of her hand as she drew her Ōkatana with her other hand.

The Breeder thumped forward on four heavy limbs, and Flora realized her miscalculation. It wasn't a Male at all. It was a type of Breeder she had never seen before- four heavy limbs and a half-dozen smaller ones that skittered to keep up. Its bulbous abdominal sac was filled with what could have easily been hundreds of eggs, and a frond of tentacles surrounding a sphincter like mouth similar to a sea anemone, that shifted back and forth in a way that made her unaccountably queasy.

It lurched toward her, and she rolled away, throwing a large bolt of fire at the beast and bringing her repeater up she fired a rapid burst of three rounds. Her aim was, as ever, excellent, and the creature keened as ichor spouted from a triangle of impacts near its shoulder joint. It came on regardless, and Flora fired again and again while backpedaling until her cylinder ran dry and she was forced to reload. These shots spanged off the thing's knee, which was covered in a bony carapace. She circled backward and took aim at one of its deeply-set, glowing eyes. Her seventh shot after she had reloaded the repeater with a fresh set of six rounds was good, but the creature ducked at the last minute and the round deflected off its bony brow crest.

Flora tried to back up further, but found that she had reached the limit of the room. The creature was still advancing. She made a split-second decision and broke left. The Breeder whirled as she barreled past it and came up in a roll that nearly cleared the reach of its tentacles.

Nearly.

Flora felt something muscular wrap itself around her right ankle a moment before she was pulled down. She sprawled heavily on the floor with an "Oof!" as her repeater bounced away from her. Looking down, she could see that one of the anemone-frond tentacles had extended by several meters. Her ankle was wrapped in a cord of bubblegum-pink flesh that contracted as she looked at it, pulling her closer to the beast. She reached for her Ōkatana at her waist, thinking one good swing might sever it, when another tentacle grabbed her wrist.

They descended on her. Thick, slimy pseudopods wrapped around both wrists and both ankles, her waist, her neck. She could feel them flexing, probing, until the one around her neck found her boneash mask's pressurized release catch. The skull-faced six eyed mask popped off and clattered across the cave floor

Instantly, the smell of the fleshy Breeder mold filled Flora's nostrils. She gagged and almost vomited, but kept her gorge down. This was, she knew, very bad. She wished she had managed to grab her sword, not so she could stab or slash her captor, but so she could avoid what was coming. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

One of the tentacles wrapped around both arms, pinning them to her waist, and lifted her up. The rest withdrew. The creature hefted her as though she were weightless, bringing her up in front of its eyes and regarding her with a cold intellect that sent chills up Flora's spine. Some of the Breeders were no more than beasts, but not this one.

Two of its smaller tentacles began to caress her waist. Was caress the right word? They were moving rhythmically… Flora looked down and gasped in horror. The tentacles had grown some kind of rough texture, like tiny hooks, and were shredding the tough boneash of her garb like it was cheesecloth. Underneath she wore a simple black satin undergarments; these too disappeared into scraps. She kicked her legs frantically, but a pair of pink tentacles gripped her ankles and pulled them apart. More of the tentacles scraped away her garb from the waist to her stomach, then mercifully stopped. The loosest tatters of her beloved boneash garb made for her by her mother, hung around her chest and shoulders. Her Breeder assailant seemed satisfied by this. It lowered her to the floor and pinned her there, head down, cheek scraping painfully into the stone floor of the cavern. Her legs remained wrenched open, and Flora lay there dreading what would come next.

She didn't have long to wait. Something cold and slimy was sliding up her leg. It felt like a tentacle, but thinner and rounder than the others. Where it passed it left a trail of slime that made her skin tingle numbly. The probing appendage climbed her leg and slithered across one butt cheek, paused, then began to worm its way down in between her cheeks.

"No! NO!" Flora shouted and thrashed in the iron grip. It made no difference. She felt the tentacle's wet tip pressing against her lower lips. She tried to clench, but the muscles behind the invader were several times larger than hers. The pressure against her slit built and built until she felt it slide inside of her.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Flora cried out in pain as the tentacle surged inside of her. She was no virgin but the sudden invasion of her depths by a tentacle the width of her wrist sent a bolt of agony up her spine. She felt herself being stretched out. The same numb tingling that had put her leg to sleep spread out from her depths, but it wasn't enough to dull the pain. The tentacle pushed itself inside of her, inch by inch. She groaned as she felt her walls involuntarily clench around it. It seemed to be passing endlessly into her. Before she felt it stop at her cervix, she imagined it snaking through her cervix, coming to rest in her womb…

The tentacle paused and she felt it discharge a torrent of warm goop inside her. She shuddered and retched at the alien sensation. Her womb flooded with the Breeder's ejaculate, and she swore she could feel her belly expand a little. After filling her, the beast paused for a moment, then the tentacle began to flex. Each expansion stretched her abused entrance further and made her stifle another yelp of pain. She wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of hearing her agony. She tried to look down to see what was happening to her, but couldn't see past the tentacle.

Soon enough, though, she felt something pressing against her pried-open entrance. Whatever it was, it was larger than the tentacle already in there. Grimy tears streamed down Flora's cheeks as she felt whatever it was pressed against her abused entrance. It was inside the tentacle, whatever it was. One last flex of the tentacle, and it popped into her womb like a cork out of a bottle. Flora did scream then, loud and long. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" The object felt like an orb, slightly oval in shape and squishy… Flora's heart nearly stopped as she realized what it was. An egg. The Breeder was laying eggs inside of her. This triggered a redoubled bout of screaming and flailing, the only effect of which was to make her abused pussy send spikes of pain out across her body.

Another egg started pressing at her cervix, and Flora sobbed quietly. This one slid into her womb without nearly as much difficulty as the first one. Flora reflected that she must be pretty busted-up down there. Whatever resistance she had was broken. She lay limp in the monster's clutches as it pumped egg after egg deep into her womb. She twitched and shuddered as each one packed itself deeper and deeper. Every few eggs, it would pause and unleash another torrent of the warm sticky stuff, which began to leak around the edges of the tentacle.

When the Breeder finally released the impregnated host from its grasp, she lay twitching and moaning on the floor of the cavernous room. When its ovipositor was withdrawn, the host's birthing-hole slowly started to return to normal. A steady stream of the orange medium flowed from it trailing down her thighs, forming a puddle that pooled between her legs. The Breeder felt confident that the host could not escape with this many eggs inside of her, but it was better to be safe than sorry; as it dragged her to the wall and rubbed the cave-organism's sense-organs. In response, two pairs of tentacles emerged from holes in the wall and wrapped up the host's wrists and ankles, pulling them snug against the wall. This would keep her secured, at least long enough for the young to hatch.

Satisfied, the Breeder trundled off down the newly-reopened corridor. Left behind, Flora's repeater and sword slowly covered with a layer of orange fleshy mold. When the rest of the Hunters came to reclaim the infested Nightmare, perhaps they would be found. Or perhaps not.

Left alone finally, Flora broke down into silent sobs as she rest against the wall, suspended by the fleshly mold-like overgrowth, belly filled to the brim with eggs. Looking at herself, she looked like a mother in her ninth month of pregnancy. "Mommy… Daddy…" She whimpered out as darkness took her as exhaustion set in from her ordeal.

Elsewhere, The Breeder that had just impregnated Flora had spotted another viable host wandering the tunnels though this one wasn't alone as a male carrying a sword at his side appeared around the corner. "This way Merrick! The charm Nerco gave us to track Flora is resonating when I head this way!" the slender woman said as she unknowingly walked right past the Breeder not even seeing it due in part to the bony carapace that covered it allowing it to blend in with the walls of the hive. "What if we're too late Kara… Have you even stopped to think about that?" The one she referred to as Merrick spoke behind her. Turing to face him she spoke, "If that's the case then we'll do whatever it takes to get her out of this place even if we have to carry her out" Kara said as she walked into the tunnel to be met with a horrifying sight…

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 2**

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Fave and you just might get more breeder goodness from me**


	2. Kara : No Escape

No Escape.

"Its been more than sixteen days and we still haven't heard from her Gaile… I don't want to assume the worst but there's a very real chance that something could have gotten ahold of Flora…" Nerco said fearfully as tears welled in the corners of her eyes at the mere thought of something as foul as a Breeder using Flora to carry its offspring. At this, Gaile's features hardened, "Flora is fine Nerco She packed a standard three weeks of rations in case the mission she was given took longer to complete than the assumed seventy-two hours" Gaile said firmly as he held his wife in a comforting embrace as a fiery rift opened into their foyer and two figures walked through it one male with a boneash Ōkatana sheathed at his waist and a much taller female who carried a Great Scythe slung across her back, "Merrick, Kara, great timing…" Nerco said as she descended the winding staircase that lead to the second floor of their home within Byrgenwerth.

Kara looked at Nerco expectantly as she descended the final stair and came to stand before them. "I got your Fire Message Nerco, now, whats this about finding flora and bringing her home?" Kara asked as Nerco began to fill her in on the details of Flora's mission to the Nightmare. "Her mission was only supposed to take seventy-two hours yet she's been gone for more than sixteen days Kara..." Nerco started to say before Kara cut her off. "Do you have something of hers… anything that I could use to track her because I'm not going to go blind into the Hunter's Nightmare even if it is to find Flora" Kara said firmly as Nerco produced a brilliantly polished amethyst pendant on a sterling silver chain. "This was mine but I gave it to her as a gift when she became the leader of the Choir" Nerco said as she passed the pendant to Kara who took it into her hands and began a short chant in the old tongue of the Keepers. Instantly after the chant was done the pendant began to pulse in her hand and glow vibrantly before it died down. "That's a good sign Nerco, it means that while flora isn't here with us she is still alive" Kara said with a smile.

This had of course been about eight hours ago. Kara and Merrick walked through a long snaking tunnel tunnel to find a horrifying sight. Before their very eyes was the person they had been sent to find. "Flora! Oh God..." Kara exclaimed and muttered as she walked toward the impregnated young girl only for her to weakly look up at the woman standing before her. "K-Kara?" Flora said just was weakly as she slowly came to before her eyes widened in shock "NO! What are you doing here? You have to go! If they catch you they'll do the same thing to you!" Flora shouted before Kara rested a hand on her cheek. "We're not leaving without you Flora" Merrick said as he swiftly drew his sword in two rapid slashes that cut through the tentacles that held her to the walls. Moving faster than Flora had ever seen she was being carried bridal style in Merrick's arms making Flora blush lightly before she felt a roiling force in her abdomen as she watched in horror as something lurched beneath her skin. ""Oh no… the eggs… they've hatched…" Flora said with fear lacing her voice as Merrick set her down. "That's just great what do we do now Kara?" Merrick asked as he looked to his ashen skinned lover for answers before another voice spoke up.

"You leave her to me"

Turning to face the owner of the voice Merrick came upon the sight of a woman covered in overlapping layers of a bony carapace that covered her like a suit of armor. "And you are?" Kara asked in a cold tone as she glared at the woman who continued to advance towards her and Flora uncaring of the man who had drawn his sword and pointed it at her. "She asked who you are." Merrick said as he too glared at the woman his crimson eyes set in slits as the beast within began to awaken as he willingly channeled it in case of a fight breaking out. "I am the Queen of this hive" She spoke finally after a long moment of silence before she grabbed the blade of his Ōkatana and ran her thumb down its edge coating it in her blood as she advanced on him. "Though you may call me Mairah" She said as she captured the young man in a kiss that left him weakened and drained as he fell like a bag of stones unable to move. "What the hell did you do to him!?" Kara hollered at the woman as she drew her Great Scythe from its place across her back as she nonchalantly advanced on the two without a care as she effortlessly caught Kara's weapon mid swing and snapped the polearm like a twig and tossed the weapon aside.

"Attempting to kill me? My children will have a special ire for you."

She said with a dangerous smirk as Kara felt a pinprick in her neck and fell backwards into the tentacled embrace of the same breeder that had impregnated Flora not even five hours ago. "Take her elsewhere if you're going to play with her" the Queen ordered as the Breeder bowed to her and trundled off carrying Kara in the many bubblegum pink tentacles that surrounded its mouth. Coming to stand over Flora the Queen, Mairah, bent down and crouched on one knee and took one of Flora's hands in her own. "What are you going to do to me Grimm?" Flora said with a glare leveled at the very woman she was sent to eliminate. "I'm not going to do anything to you child, though I am here to help you deliver your children." Mairah stated as several small bubblegum pink tendrils extended from her back, the mere sight causing Flora to shudder. "You need tentacles to help deliver these things inside of me?" Flora questioned, the glare never leaving her face before a look of horror took its place as the four tentacles loomed over her womanhood before they all at once darted inside of her causing her to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, the four tendrils moved inside of her snaking through her depths until they stopped at her cervix causing Flora to look up at Grimm with a worried expression that made her smile warmly at the scared young girl. "This might sting a little child but you will deliver the children much easier." She said as Flora felt the four tendrils of flesh push through her cervix and forcefully dilate it making Flora wince at the spike of pain she felt at the sensation. Before long, she felt something slimy push through her dilated cervix and into her vaginal canal before four weak limbs pushed out of her entrance and pried it open as the first baby Breeder crawled out of her womanhood and came to rest upon her chest Grimm looked at the healthy young monster with warmth but Flora looked at it with hate and disgust as she felt the same sensations again and again as more of the baby creatures crawled their way out of her.

"Your children will need you more than ever child, nurture them well."

Grimm stated as the last of the infant Breeders crawled out of Flora's womanhood and settled somewhere near her each of the tiny creatures letting out strange vocalizations that were slowly Melting Flora's cold disposition toward them she may have been forced to carry these things to term but in a twisted way she did bring them into the world. As much as she wanted to hate them she found it harder and harder to do so as she continued to listen to the vocalizations her 'children' were making as the nestled around and on her. The largest of her litter of little monsters had made a movement toward her swollen breasts and latched onto the left one, drawing out milk that would feed it and at the same time drawing out an unwilling moan from Flora who once again found herself able to despise the little creatures. "You had best get these things away from me Grimm before I burn them all" She threatened as her cool violet eyes began to glow ember orange as an orange aura of heat began to envelope Flora as the creatures all began to flee the scorching heat she was emanating and settled around Grimm who looked at Flora with a bitter expression. "you don't want them?" She asked coldly. "We give you the gift of motherhood and you turn it down" She stated, her anger slowly rising as she quickly withdrew the four tendrils of flesh from Flora's depths. "Then you can serve a different purpose." Grimm stated as a long ovipositor bulging with eggs emerged from between her legs "You will serve as a womb for the hive rather than a mother to a single litter." At this Flora's eyes widened in horror as Grimm advanced on her with a demonic smirk on her face as her opal eyes glowed a sickly yellow in the darkness of the birthing chamber.

Elsewhere, Kara awoke to find herself in a small chamber before she was without warning pushed down onto her hands and knees as she felt something slimy caress her bare leg, it was at this moment that she looked down to see that her garb like Flora's hung in tatters off her shoulders and chest. Looking up, she spotted her lover Merrick held against the wall by strands of fleshy mold that accompanied the Breeders wherever they populated. Extending one of the many slimy pseudopods that waved around the creatures face, if you could even call it a face to Merrick's forehead he heard a dark voice speak inside of his head.

"You will watch this human."

The thing spoke inside of his mind as it Hefted Kara as though she were weightless as more of the bubblegum ping tendrils of flesh wrapped around her thighs and ankles forcefully spreading her legs giving Merrick a show of her womanhood causing the ancient woman to blush. "Merrick look away dammit!" She yelled at him but he found himself still unable to move but he could glare hatefully as he watched the Breeder's ovipositor slide into view and rub against her womanhood several times before it arched and pressed its tip to her entrance, Kara put up her best effort to resist as she clenched her vaginal muscles to keep out the unwanted invader but as it was with Flora the Breeder's muscles were many times larger and stronger than her own as the pressure on her entrance mounted the ovipositor surged inside of her depths with a single strong push causing Kara to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as she was stretched by the egg laying organ. Merrick on the other hand was slowly regaining his ability to move as he violently thrashed in the organic restraints that bound him. "Get the hell off of her damn you!" He screamed out as he watched a bulge slowly travel up the ovipositor only to stop at Kara's entrance as a surge of fluid gushed out around the fleshy tendril and Kara's waist expanded as it was filled with the Breeder's birthing medium. Before long, Merrick watched as another bulge traveled up the ovipositor this one slightly larger than the first pressed against Kara's entrance and disappeared inside as her lower lips expanded slightly as the bulge passed them. Having none of it, Kara once again attempted to clench her vaginal muscles as the invader moved steadily closer to her womb. The bulge continued to pass into her depths until it came to a stop at her cervix. "No! NO! Don't you fucking dare!" Kara screamed out as she felt a pressure mount inside the tentacle as what she knew to be an egg was forced slowly past her cervix.

"Don't you fucking- HAAAAGH!" Kara screamed out and at the same time moaned as the first of many eggs popped past her cervix like the cork in a bottle and was deposited safely inside of her barren womb. Kara, like Flora, sobbed silently as she felt another egg pressing at her cervix and like with Flora this one and every one after it slid much easier into her womb and was packed deeper as the Breeder released another torrent of warm, sticky goop inside of her making her shudder at the feeling of the Breeder's ejaculate being released inside of her. Merrick could only thrash in his restraints and watch in horror as bulge after bulge traveled up the ovipositor and into Kara's entrance as her lips expanded with every bulge moving past them. Before long Kara's belly began to enlarge as egg after egg was pumped into her womb. Filled to capacity, Kara too looked like a mother at her ninth month of pregnancy as the Breeder's ovipositor slid out of her depths and back into its protective sheath between its hind legs as it seemed to lovingly nuzzle Kara's neck who shuddered in disgust at her circumstances.

Dropped onto the floor of the small chamber Kara was left a twitching and moaning mess of a woman as Merrick continued to thrash in his restraints exhausting himself he breathed in and out heavily as he looked to his ashen skinned lover. "Kara… Kara look at me. We'll figure this out" He said as she weakly looked up at him "What's there to figure out? I've been soiled by that thing" She said as she rubbed her swollen belly to try and ease the pain she felt. "All I want now is for the embrace of death to take me." Kara said as Merrick looked at her with wide eyes "It's enough Kara..." He said making her look up at him with a confused expression on her face. "It's enough for me to live a long and happy life with you Kara… But only if you stay alive and let me!" He yelled out at her breaking her out of her depressed stupor. Soon enough the Breeder returned depositing a haggard looking Flora who had been once again filled with more eggs she was quietly sobbing as tears streamed down her cheeks Kara crawled over to the young girl and rest a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's alright flora we'll get out of this together… I promise you that." She said as the breeder that had carried Flora into the small sealed chamber left the three of them alone...


	3. Maria : Lady of the Astral Clocktower

The Lady of the Astral Clocktower.

Maria was currently resting in her favorite chair within the foyer of the Astral Clocktower when she felt a weathered hand rest on her shoulder and nudge her awake. "Mmmmn… Hm?" She mumbled looking up to find Gehrman smiling at her warmly. "Gaile and Nerco are here, they have a favor to ask" He said as she nodded and stood up from the chair and walked forward as Gaile and Nerco slowly walked up the small staircase that led to the foyer. "Gaile, Nerco." Maria said with a nod to the two as they returned the gesture. "Gehrman says that you've a favor to ask of me?" She questioned as the two nodded. "I know I have no right to ask this of you Maria, especially after having gone through it once already but My daughter may have been taken by one of the dominant hives in the Nightmare." Nerco said as Maria's eyes widened in shock. "They've taken Flora?" Maria said as Gaile shook his head. "We don't know for sure but she's been missing for more than sixteen days now and Nerco is really starting to worry." Gaile said as Maria fixed him with a hard look. "And you aren't?" She asked as Gaile's face hardened in return. "Of course I'm worried that's my daughter out there!" Gaile said in a raised voice.

At this, Maria nodded. "If Flora has been taken by the hive there's really not much I can d-" She started to say before Nerco cut her off with a desperate tone of voice. "Please Maria!" Nerco said in a raised voice. If there was one thing Maria knew about Nerco, it was that she didn't beg. Yet here she stood before her, begging her to save her daughter. "And what about the two you already sent after her?" Maria asked firmly. "Merrick and Kara I believe were their names." Maria said as Nerco looked to the ground. "They… They've yet to report back to us but-" Nerco started to say but was cut off by Maria. "They came to me asking for the location of the hive entrance, however reluctant I was… I gave them what they wanted to know." Maria stated. "If they've yet to return you can most likely assume the worst for them." Maria said as Nerco looked down at the floor once more. "I know why you're so reluctant to help Maria… Gaile told me what happened the last time you went into a breeder hive." Nerco said somberly as Maria had a flashback to her ordeal in the hive, the sickening pleasure she felt as the breeder's ovipositor surged inside of her, the feeling of egg after egg slipping past her cervix as she was slowly impregnated by the disgusting beast that originated in her homeland, but was banished to the Nightmare upon its discovery.

Shaking her head to clear the memories, Maria turned around and walked back toward her chair and grabbed her beloved Rakuyo from its place next to the chair and slid it into the crimson red sash she wore around he waist. "I will help you both, but you owe me for this Nerco." Maria said as the ancient woman nodded to her. "Of course Maria, anything, don't hesitate to ask." Nerco said as she walked past the two out into the wilderness of the Hunter's Nightmare. Reaching into the lining of her coat Maria produced a rune brand, it resembled a worn feather quill but had a blunt tip touching it to her skin the tip heated up on its own as Maria carved several Caryll Runes into her arm with a wince at each design she wrote on her arm. A Ghost rune to silence her movements, A Void rune to help avoid the Breeder's detecting her presence and an Etherium rune to delude her presence and make her unseen to hostile eyes. Coming upon the entrance to the hive she sent Merrick and Kara to she slid down a steep slope and hopped away at the last moment to avoid crashing into a resting female that had lain down at the foot of the slope. Gracefully she landed on both her feet in a perfect landing and set off in the direction of the birthing chambers, the most likely place to find Flora if she had indeed been taken by the hive. As she set off, she was unaware that the same Breeder who had impregnated both Flora and Kara had easily seen through her rune based deception and was silently following this potential new host who smelled as though she had been impregnated before.

The Breeder was interested by this potential host, if she had been impregnated before but escaped she would be a dangerous opponent as she knew what to expect and could likely defend herself well against an average male or female but this one was smarter, more cunning, it would lag behind her and observe for a while before making a host out of her surely the Queen would understand its reluctance to engage her right away. As Maria made her way into the birthing chambers she let out a sigh to calm herself before she came to a sealed sphincter entryway that blocked her path placing her ear to the fleshy wall she heard two voices that were moaning in what sounded like pleasure but Maria knew better than that. They were likely moaning due to the fact that their wombs were packed with as many eggs as they could possibly hold without bursting. Channeling the old blood rites of the Cainhurst Knights, Maria stabbed both blades of her Rakuyo into her chest and withdrew them swiftly as crimson fire danced on the blades and she effortlessly cut through the barrier that blocked her path. Pushing through the opening she had made, Maria had found who she was looking for and more as she Spotted Flora, Kara, and Merrick all suspended by the fleshy mold that the breeders made their home out of.

Flora and Kara's legs were held open as they pushed egg after egg out of their wombs only for the eggs to roll down the rounded wall and land in two piles, Exhausted, Flora stopped and relaxed for just a moment before she looked around the room to see Maria fade into view as she deactivated the Etherium rune. Flora was about to speak but Maria silenced the both of them with hands over their mouths. "Your mother is worried sick about you Flora" Maria said with a somber expression as she looked at Flora's swollen belly. "I'm going to help you get the eggs out… This is going to be painful for you but it will get them out much faster than simply pushing them out." Maria said as she rested a gloved hand on Flora's stomach. "On my signal push as hard as you can but whatever you do try not to scream no matter how much it hurts" Maria said as she slowly counted to three and Flora nodded to her. Closing her eyes a look of exertion formed on Flora's face as she started to push again. "Here we go Flora." Maria said as she firmly pushed down on the bulge of her stomach. Flora let out a pained groan but noted that the eggs were passing through her dilated cervix much faster gritting her teeth to ward off the urge to cry out she felt her stomach rapidly shrinking as she successfully passed all the eggs. "Get me down please Maria I want to go home!" Flora exclaimed as the Cainhurst Noblewoman nodded and swiftly cut through her bonds unaware that the Breeder was in the room with the two of them silently observing their every move.

Once more the Breeder was intrigued by this woman who helped the host to quickly deliver the Queen's eggs. Deciding that the time was right, the Breeder hissed from the shadows of the birthing chamber and made its presence known as two orange glowing eyes flicked open. "Oh no! That thing… Its back!" Flora began to scream out as she thrashed in her bonds. "Not again! I don't want to be filled with eggs again!" She continued to scream out as Maria turned and glared at the beast. "So you're the one responsible for her torment?" Maria asked not expecting and answer but was shocked when the beast curtly nodded to her. Maria wore a look of shock for only a moment before she collected herself. This thing was vastly more intelligent that she had initially guessed as it had understood her question and answered in turn. She would have to be careful while engaging this foe as one wrong move was all it would take for her to share in Kara and Flora's fate. The Breeder stood tall regarding his prey with cold intellect as she absentmindedly slashed through the bonds that suspended Flora as the ashen skinned girl dropped to the floor of the birthing chamber and looked up at Maria. "Get out of here, you know the way Flora!" Maria barked out the command as Flora nodded and ran for dear life from the birthing chamber. For a moment the beast disregarded Maria and moved to give chase to Flora but was blocked by a well placed Gunshot that struck it in the shoulder as Maria quickly holstered her Evelyn. "I'm your opponent leave the girl alone." Maria said coldly as she advanced on the Breeder as it let out a high pitched roar and charged at her.

Feeling the pain burning in its shoulder from the quicksilver slug fired by the woman's pistol the Breeder roared at her with much ire as it charged at her in an attempt to knock her off her feet but the woman seemed to disappear into a cloud of red dust and ashen embers as she appeared on the other side of the room and freed Merrick from his restraints. "Take her and go!" She commanded the young man who swiftly drew his Ōkatana and cut through the bonds that suspended Kara and caught her, "It's okay Kara… I'm here" Merrick said as he pressed his forehead to hers, Maria spared them a small glance. "What are you waiting for? Take her and go Merrick!" She yelled out as she deftly dodged a lunge from the breeder and in return swiped her saber at the beast slicing off one of the tendrils surrounding its mouth making it let out an agonized squealing noise that hurt Maria's ears slightly. "And leave you here to fight this thing alone? No chance in hell Maria!" Merrick said as he brandished his Ōkatana and took a high stance with it as his crimson eyes set it slits as he channeled his inner beast. "I help you with this Maria, and in return you do for Kara what you did for Flora, help her pass the eggs please." Merrick asked of her as she nodded and the two charged the beast head on.

Merrick was first to attack as he delivered a deep slash into the shoulder joint of the Breeder making it jump back away from the two while Maria fired another shot from her Evelyn and struck the beast in the chest making it reel back in pain as pale orange ichor spouted from the wounds inflicted by the two before without warning the six limbs enclosed around the Breeder's chest opened up to reveal another opening similar to its mouth before a barb shot out of the opening at lightning speeds and struck Maria on her neck causing her to drop like a bag of stones. "Guh! Damn that thing! Using such an underhanded trick!" Maria thought to herself as she was unable to do anything but lay there and hope beyond hope that Merrick could fight this thing off or she was doomed. The Breeder would have smirked at the Cainhurst Noblewoman if it was capable of doing so, victory was at hand for the beast as it lunged toward Merrick who rolled to the side to dodge its incoming charge but fell short as the beast was faster than he had anticipated as it grabbed Merrick in its mass of pseudopods and brought him in close as a sharp beak emerged from its sphincter like mouth and bit into Merrick's neck as it tore open his throat and unceremoniously dropped him next to his ashen skinned lover who watched in horror as he slowly bled out next to her. "Merrick… No Hey… stay with me! STAY AWAKE DAMN YOU!" Kara screamed out as she reached into his coat and produced a blood vial and injected its contents into his chest though nothing happened as he continued to bleed out next to her. "K-Kara… I'm S-Sorry" Merrick said weakly as his skin paled due to blood loss. "Don't talk idiot! You'll only make the bleeding worse!" Kara said as tears streamed down her cheeks before she gasped as Merrick's hand came to rest on her cheek. "I will… Always… Love You… In this life and the… Next..." Merrick said as his hand fell away and his chest slowed to a halt. "Merrick?" Kara said as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Merrick wake up." Kara said as she looked at his still form. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before realization kicked in and she buried her head in his still, unbeating chest as quiet sobs racked her form.

Elsewhere, Flora had made it to the large slope she had climbed down when she first entered the hive turning around to glace behind her she cursed as she saw several breeders charging towards her location grabbing ahold of one of the mold covered hand holds of the slope she retched at the sensation of the stuff squelching through and around her fingers but she had to press on, no way was she going back to that hell, she would sooner die than play host to their brood again. Continuing to climb the slope, she heard the unmistakable voice of her parents. "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" She cried as she heard their footsteps approach the entryway of the hive. "Flora! Oh my god!" Nerco cried out as she bent down to try and help her daughter unaware of a Breeder hanging from the ceiling of the hive entrance which Gaile quickly shot down with a rapid burst from his Mauser pistol splattering the beast on the rocky terrain of the slope with ruthless aggression on his part. "Get the hell away from them!" Gaile hollered as he fired round after round at the encroaching Breeders that were climbing up the slope after Flora. "Almost..." Nerco said firmly as she held out her arm for Flora who was nearly there.

Flora could almost reach her Mother's arm when she felt something slimy take hold of her ankle, "No..." Flora said as she grasped her mothers arm and was pulled up the slope by the combined efforts of her parents. "G-Get it off me!" Flora screamed out as she looked at the tendril of bubblegum pink flesh that was locked around her ankle willing searing heat into the palm of her hand Nerco took hold of the tendril and scorched it as a wail of agony sounded from down in the depths of the hive. "Hands off my daughter wretch!" Nerco said angrily as the tendril loosened its hold on her and sank into the shadows of the hive entrance. "Nerco get a rift open we're getting out of this godforsaken place!" Gaile yelled out as she nodded and quickly drew her blade in a graceful slash the split the very fabric of space and opened in a rift to their home in Byrgenwerth. "No! We can't leave yet! Maria, Merrick and Kara are still down there!" Flora tried to reason with her parents who shook their heads in a clear no. "We'll come back for them getting you home takes priority right now!" Gaile said as he offered her his boneash duster to wrap up in so that she could at least cover herself from prying eyes.

.

Down in the birthing chamber Maria awoke to find herself in the tattered and shredded remains of her garb She was like her last time in the hive affixed to the walls by the fleshy mold that accompanied the breeders infestation of a given area. "My children are busy dealing with the escapee and her parents so you and I will be getting very closely acquainted, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower." a chilling voice spoke as the Queen of the Breeders, Mairah Grimm walked into the birthing chamber paying the sobbing form of Kara a saddened look of remorse before she continued walking towards the imprisoned Maria as her ovipositor slid out into view from between her legs bulging with eggs. "You've been slated for a great honor Lady Maria..." She said as she stood before the Cainhurst Noblewoman. "Not everyone can say they got to bear the brood of a Queen." Grimm said as four thick tentacles grew from her back and wrapped around Maria's thighs and ankles and forcibly spread her legs open giving the Queen a view of her womanhood who licked her lips in a predatory fashion as she buried her ovipositor inside of Maria's depths drawing out a moan of pleasure from the Noblewoman as she slowly pulled her hips back and withdrew the ovipositor until just its tip remained inside of her before she thrust her hips forward and buried the egg laying organ deep inside of her again repeating the motion several more times Grimm began to pick up her pace thrusting into Maria's soaked pussy.

Maria couldn't help but enjoy herself as Gehrman in his advanced aged simply couldn't hope to compare to the ribbed outer texture of the Queen's soft ovipositor as she continued to thrust inside of Maria's depths before without warning she thrust forward even more and pushed through her cervix causing Maria's inner walls to clamp down on the ovipositor as an orgasm rocked Maria's body as a sheen of sweat was visible on the bodies of both Maria and the Queen who had begun to moan as she felt her eggs travel down the ovipositor. Coming down from her high of pleasure Maria's eyes widened in horror as she felt the first egg push past her lower lips. Looking down, she tried to clench her vaginal muscles as the egg progressed ever closer to her womb before it slipped past her cervix with ease and was deposited into her womb. Her will to resist broken by the pleasure the Queen had given her she relaxed her muscles as egg after egg was pumped into her womb by the Queen who was constantly moaning in pleasure through the whole event, did it really feel that good to lay her eggs inside of someone Maria idly wondered as she let out a light groan of discomfort as her belly began to expand with the sheer volume of eggs the queen had laid inside of her before she felt a hot discharge of orange sticky goop gush inside of her that leaked out around the ovipositor and trailed down her thighs…

Withdrawing from Maria's depths the Queen let out a sigh of contentment and planted a kiss on Maria's forehead as she drifted off into a blissful sleep. "Sleep well Lady Maria… For when you wake you too shall be a queen..." Grimm said as she walked away leaving her suspended against the wall as her metamorphosis took place...


	4. Nerco : Safe and Sound

Safe and sound.

Nerco, Gaile, and Flora had gotten through the rift back to Byrgenwerth safely as the rift sealed behind the three. Realizing she was safe in the waking world, Flora broke down into silent sobbing as her mother enveloped her in a loving embrace.

"Shhhhh… It's okay sweetpea, you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore." Nerco said as she comforted her daughter who had been through hell in the nineteen total days she had spent in the Hunter's Nightmare.

"What… what took you guys so long!?" Flora exclaimed as she looked at her parents with an angry glare that both of them had been expecting.

"It's my fault Flora," Gaile said in a sad tone. "I was adamant that you were okay and that your mission was just taking longer than expected..." Gaile paused for a moment as Flora's glare softened ever so slightly.

"What about you, Mom?" Flora asked, looking at her mother expectantly.

"I knew something was wrong when you had stopped communicating." Nerco said with a pause. "You aren't one to cut off communication with anyone." Nerco said as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

Elsewhere within the Breeder hive, Maria awoke to find much about her had changed. Growing on her body was an armored layer of bony chitin that was a mix of pitch black and flecks of crimson red. Running a hand along her smooth stomach she wondered, "What happened to the eggs she laid inside of me?"

In response, a sibilant voice invaded her mind. "Sssssseeeerve the Queeeeeen," the voice spoke in her mind before she noticed a Patronus Elite crawling toward her. Using its sharpened beak, it bit through the organic restraints that held her to the wall, freeing her. Bowing to its new queen, the Breeder stuck close to her.

Maria was greatly confused, "Shouldn't this thing be trying to force me down and fill me with its brood?" She thought to herself as she observed the docile beast. Before long, Maria began to feel a growing sensation in her loins as she let out a groan of discomfort. "Agh! What is this sensation!?" Maria thought out loud as the breeder rose from its lowered position and spoke once again within her mind.

"Breeeeeeeeed..." was the one word it spoke to her and her eyes widened in horror. The sensation she was feeling was her other half's urge to breed for the sake of the hive. "No! I wont! I'm not a monster like you… I'm not..." She started to speak before a familiar voice spoke out.

"Human." the voice spoke as she turned on a heel and found the Queen walking towards her the brown and violet layers of chitin growing on her form blended in with the rest of the terrain in the birthing chamber. "You aren't human anymore." She said as she continued to advance on Maria who stood her ground.

Looking at the Queen with a questioning expression on her face, Maria spoke freely. "What do you mean I'm not human anymore? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" She yelled out as the Queen merely smiled at her.

"You have been chosen to take the next step in evolution… To become something far more than just human…" Grimm said with a devilish smirk as Maria began to glare daggers at the woman.

"What about the eggs you laid inside of me? I never passed them and they couldn't have just vanished," Maria asked as the Queen once again smiled at her.

"What, you honestly thought those were eggs?" The Queen's smile widened just a hint, as if amused by the mere suggestion. "I suppose they were, in a sense. They're a special kind- only Queens can lay them. They're meant to be broken down and absorbed... a sort of nutritious meal for any future Queens." Grimm's explanation lingered in the air, the meaning behind it swiftly becoming apparent.

Maria swallowed thickly. "So. I'm like you now?"

Grimm's smile widened just a bit more. "Yes and I'm sure you've started feeling it right about now."

Maria once again glared at her. "Yes… I have started to feel it." She"said as she shifted her legs. "Can you tell me what this sensation is?" Maria asked as she once again shifted her legs, trying desperately to hide the fact that whatever the sensation was, it was having an effect on her.

"The sensation you're clearly feeling in force is your instincts telling you to breed. It wont go away unless you give into them." Grimm said with a pause as she walked toward Maria, the smile never leaving her face. "It will endlessly eat away at you until you give in and breed… I should know. I tried to fight it at first, but in the end I gave in... And the pleasure I felt was intoxicating!" Grimm said as she snaked her hand between Maria's legs and found her lower lips, grazing a clawed finger against the opening of her slit, She inserted a single finger, as one became two and finally three as she pleasured the young Queen who was moaning in bliss with a deep shade of crimson on her face. Maria hated to admit it, but this woman was good. Grimm continued her ministrations as Maria continued to moan in bliss before she felt something emerging inside of her. Grimm rapidly withdrew her fingers from Maria's soaked slit as her ovipositor emerged from between her legs. Maria gasped in surprise as she stared at the egg laying organ that had emerged from within her depths, before Grimm ran an exquisitely soft hand along its length. She grasped it at the base making Maria let out another moan as she felt incredible sensitivity on the organ. Grimm purposefully began to stroke up and down the length of her ovipositor, causing Maria to continue to moan as she was thrust into a whole new world of pleasure. Before long, Maria began to thrust her hips into Grimm's hand, making Grimm's smile widen more still as Maria gave into the pleasure she was feeling. Without warning Maria went over the edge into an abyss of pleasure as she discharged a large gout of warm, sticky, orange goop from her ovipositor. Letting out a sigh of contentment Maria noted that the sensation had died down considerably as her ovipositor began to recede back into her depths.

"Haah… I… Gods that felt amazing!" Maria stated with a blush as Grimm smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself little Queen." She stated with a pause. "But now it is time for you to embrace your instincts… It is time for you to breed."

Flora was trying her hardest to stay asleep through the night, but her dreams were filled with the terrors of the hive. She found herself affixed to the wall of a birthing chamber as the Breeder that had first impregnated her advanced on her. Its long, thin ovipositor extended from its abdomen as its tip probed for her entrance. Finding it, the creature slid into her depths earning an involuntary moan from the girl as it bred her. It pumped egg after egg into her womb before it stopped altogether and Flora awoke with a terrified scream.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried and in a heartbeat her parents were in the room with her. Nerco rushed to her daughter's side and held her in a comforting embrace.

"Hush now… Everything is alright… Know now that you are safe and they cant get you anymore." Nerco said warmly as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her to sleep.

"H-Hey Mom… Could I talk to you for a bit… just the two of us?" She asked as Nerco nodded and sat down on the bed to Flora's left while Gaile wordlessly left and headed for his and Nerco's master bedroom. Alone with her mother, Flora was silent until Nerco spoke.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as Flora looked down at herself.

"I… Nevermind. It's nothing…" Flora said as her mother shook her head.

"Whatever you're wanting to talk about is not nothing Flora." Nerco said knowingly as she scooted closer to her daughter.

"I wanted to talk about what happened while I was trapped in the hive… I feel like its the only way I'll ever be able to get over it."

At this, Nerco sighed. "You don't have to talk about it if you really don't want to." Nerco said with a pause before she continued to speak, "I have a general idea of what was done to you and I want more than you know to go back and burn that hive to ashes"

Flora looked at her mother with an unreadable expression. "So what's stopping you surely you're powerful enough to do the deed" Flora said as her mother shook her head. "For starters, your Father would never allow me to go alone and risk myself like that."

At this, a glare worked its way onto Flora's face. "And yet he allowed, even encouraged me to go on a suicide mission!" Flora said before she let out an exhale of breath "Only for me to get raped by monsters and filled with their eggs!" Flora said harshly as Nerco let out an audible sigh, "You know full well there was no way of knowing what would have happened." Nerco said with a pause, "None of us could have known Flora."

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened Mom!" Flora said angrily as her eyes began to glow ember orange. "You don't understand Mom! And you wont understand either not unless you experience it!" Flora said as her mothers eyes too began to glow.

"You say I've never experienced it?" Nerco asked, "Your father raped me once on the past Flora." She said in a neutral tone of voice. "But he was under the influence of his beasthood when he did it so I was able to move past it and forgive him." Nerco said, her eyes glowing like embers in a pit of dying coals

Flora's glare softened and the glow of her eyes died down as her mother's words reached her and she found herself hugging her mother in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry..." She said several times as the glowing of Nerco's eyes died down and she returned the gesture, "It's fine sweetpea I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, not after what you've been through." She said as she was let out of the embrace by her daughter who had laid back down to try and go back to sleep, before her mother bent over and kissed her on the forehead before she got up and headed back to their bedroom.

Needless to say Flora slept soundly through the rest of the night.

Nerco however, was still walking the hallway to her room to rejoin Gaile when she noted that one of the guest room doors normally closed was just slightly ajar and as she reached out to open it the door flew open and a clawed hand grasped her wrist and jerked her into the room she had started to let out a scream when a second hand flew over her mouth stopping any noise coming out.

Nerco's violet eyes were set in a piercing glare that quickly softened as she stared into the pale green eyes of Maria who lowered her hand and backed away into the shadows of the room, "Maria what are you doing here at this hour?" Nerco asked as she blinked several times, "Calling in that favor." Maria said firmly as Nerco blinked once in confusion, "Can it not wait until the morning!?" Nerco said in a tone that betrayed her annoyance as Maria walked into the light cast through the window by the full moon in the sky outside as Nerco gasped, "Maria what..." Nerco paused as she stared wide eyed at her former mentor and lifelong friend, "What is it you want?" Nerco said firmly as she recognized the chitinous armor of the Breeders growing on Maria's form, "I want you to kill me Nerco..." Maria said flatly, "While I'm still myself... I want you to kill me." Maria said firmly as Nerco shook her head, "Maria no... I killed you once before you cannot ask me to stain my hands with your blood a second time... I refuse." Nerco said as Maria narrowed her eyes into a glare.

She advanced slowly upon Nerco as her other half began to take over before she lunged with the aid of the Quickening and pinned Nerco against the wall next to the door before engaging the Keeper in a rough but passionate kiss that Nerco found herself reciprocating as Maria broke the contact with Nerco who's eyes were half lidded with a crimson blush burning on her cheeks breathing heavily, "What... What the hell was that Maria!?" Nerco said as Maria backed away with a look of shame that showed in her eyes far more than on her face, "Please Nerco... I don't want to do harm to you or Flora... So please... End it." Maria said before an unknown force dropped her to her knees with a groan of discomfort.

In response Nerco found herself quickly moving to see if Maria was alright as she could see Maria had her arms wrapped around herself before her whimpering came to a close and she surprisef Nerco tackling her to the ground as sickly chartreuse yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as Maria stared long into Nerco's violet eyes before she engaged Nerco in another rough but passionate locking of lips that she once again reciprocated as Maria licked her lips in a predatory fashion as she could just faintly see Nerco's breasts through the thigh length nightie she was wearing which had gotten hiked up around Nerco's hips when she fell backwards all the while Nerco let out a surprised gasp as she felt Maria's hand rest on her abdomen directly where her womb was located inside of her body before the hand snaked down and grasped the waistband of her onyx black panties before pulling them down exposing Nerco's womanhood as Maria licked her lips once again as her ovipositor emerged from between her legs.

Nerco stared at her in horror as she realized far too late that Maria was losing herself to what she had become as Maria buried her ovipositor inside of Nerco earning a moan of pleasure from her as Maria began to thrust her hips forward pushing and pulling her ovipositor into and out of Nerco's depths as her moans were muffled by the closed door though Nerco had one last bit of hope as she concentrated to the best of her ability as she attempted to contact Flora through their mental bond but found that she could not reach her no matter how hard she concentrated before Maria thrust her hips forward with more force as her ovipositor pushed through Nerco's cervix making her gasp sharply as orange sized bulges began to travel up the ovipositor and into Nerco's depths as she thrashed in Maria's iron grip to no avail as the first egg popped out of the ovipositor into her womb as her walls squeezed down on Maria's ovipositor like a vice as Nerco fell hard into an orgasm she hadn't wanted causing a smirk to curl onto Maria's lips, "Mmmn... With how tightly you're squeezing my ovipositor you must be enjoying yourself quite a bit." Maria said as she let out a pleasured sigh as muscle contractions through the length of her ovipositor pushed more and more eggs into Nerco's womb which for the Queen was immensely pleasurable though Nerco herself was repulsed that this actually felt pleasurable to her, "You're wrong... As if I would ever enjoy something like this!" Nerco yelled out defiantly which caused Maria to frown, "Your lips say you don't enjoy what's happening but the body doesn't lie Nerco." Maria said as she pumped a total of sixty eggs into Nerco's womb before unleashing a gushing load of warm sticky orange goop inside of Nerco making her shudder at the sensation before Maria suddenly looked up as the floorboards outside the guest room creaked and licked her lips in a predatory fashion, "Flora... Don't come in here run away dammit!" Nerco tried once more to connect mentally to her daughter but it was to no avail as the door was gently pushed open and Flora walked through the threshold.

Flora had taken maybe five steps into the room before she was within reach of Nerco's left hand as she grabbed hold of her ankle grabbing her daughter's immediate attention, "M-Mom?" Flora said as she stared at her mother, belly swollen with eggs with wide eyes that betrayed the horror she felt, "What the... How did... Oh god did one of those things find a way here?" Flora asked as Nerco groaned in discomfort, "Ma...ri...a... Flo...ra... Run... Maria is..." Nerco tried to warn her daughter of the impending danger in the room but her warning came far too late as a chitinous hand wrapped around Flora's face from behind preventing her screaming to alert her father.

Flora did her best to struggle in her assailant's iron grip before she felt the tip of Maria's ovipositor brush against her entrance which caused her to struggle with redoubled efforts which amused Maria somewhat, "That's a good girl... I do enjoy it more when you put up a good struggle." Maria said as she started to tease Flora by pressing her tip against Flora's entrance with gentle force not enough to slip inside but enough to make her start thrashing in Maria's grip again before Maria herself grew bored and decided to move along with things as she quickly sheathed her ovipositor inside of Flora's depths making the young hybrid let out a muffled moan as Maria still held her hand firmly over Flora's mouth as she thrust her ovipositor into Flora's depths making her let out more muffled moans though Maria stopped when she felt Nerco grab hold of her ankle, "You've already defiled me Maria... Let my daughter go please, she's been through this hell enough times." Nerco said in a pleading tone to her former mentor turned monster and for a fraction of a moment Nerco saw remorse in Maria's eyes as the bulges of her eggs could be seen travelling up her ovipositor, "Nerco... Forgive me..." Maria spoke as she had regained control though for how long Nerco didn't know before without warning Maria started to thrust into Flora's depths again as her eyes regained their former sickly chartreuse yellow coloration before she hilted her ovipositor inside of Flora the tip slipping past her cervix with a muffled scream from Flora who knew all too well what came next for her.

Maria started to moan in pleasure as the bulges of her eggs began to travel up the length of her ovipositor disappearing inside of Flora's womanhood as the first egg popped out of the ovipositor and into Flora's womb followed by another and another still as tears flowed freely from her eyes as she was once more thrust into the hell she thought she had escaped.

Several minutes had passed as Maria pumped her sixtieth egg into Flora's womb before she discharged a massive load of the same goop from her bout with Nerco inside of her making the young girl shudder before the ovipositor was withdrawn from her depths and retreated back into its sheath inside of Maria's depths with a satisfied exhale of breath Maria hefted Nerco and gently carried her out the open window while her Patronus subdued and carried Flora behind Maria as the two carried their acquired hosts to the site of their future hive. 


End file.
